Final Fantasy 7: Vincents Journey
by Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad
Summary: Post-meteor fic starring Vincent, there isn't much more to say... Please R


Final Fantasy VII: Vincent's Journey Chaotic-Swordsman-Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. This will be the only disclaimer and is valid for every chapter in this fic.  
  
This Final Fantasy VII fanfiction takes place in an alternate version of the Final Fantasy VII universe. This is my way of saying that I have changed a few details from the actual Final Fantasy VII, so if anything seems wrong, do not scratch your head and say "Hey, that didn't happen like that in the game!" or "What happened to (insert name/place/event/etc...)!" OR "But, he/she's supposed to be dead/alive!". (Be forewarned: I will NOT be bringing Sephiroth or Aeris back to life in any way shape or form!)  
  
Rating: PG-13 or R there will be graphic violence and mature themes.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was a party. They had stopped Sephiroth, and emerged from the north crater alive. Holy was already at work saving the planet, and Cloud was finally fully recovered. Despite many protests (mostly from Barret and Cid) Tifa had convinced everyone to hold off on the incredible festivities that were already underway around the world. Luckily, Cloud had only needed a few days rest. So now there was a party.  
  
From what Vincent could see, Cloud was not wasting any time making up for the years he had spent in hell. He was not wearing his SOLDIER uniform and for the first time that Vincent had ever been able to recall, his giant sword was nowhere in sight. Perhaps even more amazing was the fact that Cloud was smiling, not a forced smile to reassure his friends in a time of crisis, nor a maniacal smile the likes of which he sometimes had when having a flashback or being possessed Sephiroth. Nor was it the, sometimes sickening, smirk he got when he went into battle. His smile now was that of pure relief and happiness as if the weight of the entire world had been lifted off his shoulders, as indeed it had. Vincent knew it would not last, but for now, it was a sure sign that things were actually changing for the better.  
  
Tifa was much the same, dancing with Cloud in the middle of the barroom to some nameless song by an unknown group. She wanted these moments to last forever. She knew she would stay by Cloud the rest of her life. Even if she had to share his heart with a dead flower girl from the slums. Vincent felt the pain in his own heart at that thought.  
  
The loss of someone dear to you was not something Vincent was unfamiliar with. Aeris had touched the heart of everyone in the group, except Vincent. He had liked Aeris, as had everyone who had ever met her, but Vincent had no room left in his heart. Lucretia had taken most of it, and now remorse filled the rest.  
  
Barret and Cid were finally getting their wish: to get shit-faced drunk without a care in the world. Barret had perhaps the biggest mug of beer Vincent had ever seen and was downing and refilling it at an amazing rate. Cid had a more sensible drink: a bottle full of his own special liquor that he was taking shots of in between puffs of his cigar. They babbled incomprehensibly between drinks, and occasionally broke into song.  
  
Cait Sith, Yuffie and Red XIII were sitting at a table playing gambling games, from cards to dice to made-up nonsense. They were currently playing some kind of combination dice and card game with some sort of drinking component. Cait Sith had the largest pile of gil and the least number of shot glasses on front of him; of course the cat would be an expert at dice and the like. Red had quickly figured out the strange dynamics of the game and was now winning more than Cait Sith. Yuffie, well, Yuffie was almost out of cash and had so many shot glasses in front of her that Vincent would not have been surprised to learn she was drunker than Barret or Cid.  
  
Vincent just watched, battling with his inner demons.  
  
{Flicker}  
  
Vincent was in pain. He was stripped naked and strapped to an operating table. He was doped up so much he could barely see, there were so many needles and IV's in his body the 'doctors' were having trouble finding a clean vein to take a blood sample from. He had a mask over his mouth and tubes up his nose to help him breathe. And the operating light was obscuring any chance of his seeing anything anyway. He felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He would have screamed if he could. And the entire time he heard an oily evil voice muttering, "Vince, vince, vince". In an tsk, tsk, tsk fashion that turned Vincent's blood into ice.  
  
{flicker}  
  
Vincent was in eternal bliss. He had the perfect life, at least as far as he could tell. He had the easiest job a Turks could ever have: Play bodyguard to a bunch of scientists in a tiny-ass country town where the biggest problem was a little kid with spiky blonde hair who kept trying to sneak into the mansion. To top it all off, he had the love of his life with him, a woman who was currently showering in his bathroom.  
  
"Hey Vince, you want to join me? I could 'use' another hand in here." Lucretia's voice sent Vincent soaring, but not so much so that the meaning of what she said was lost to him. When he didn't respond though, she filled the gap. "Or maybe I'll use my own hand." She said in a sly voice that sent Vincent running into the shower with a delirious smile.  
  
"That is something I'd pay to see." he laughed.  
  
That was how it had been at first, just sex. After a year or so, though, it became apparent that their relationship was something more. Lucretia was an odd girl, relatively naïve, but not exactly innocent, as she had proven in the 'just sex' stage. But, even then, in the early morning hours amongst the sweaty sheets, she would talk with Vincent about their future together. That was something that had happened to Vincent before, and it had always sent him running for the hills. With Lucretia however, he tolerated it for some reason, and towards the end, he even participated in some of the conversations. Then it all changed.  
  
Vincent had the day off, Lucretia didn't. So, Vincent spent most of the morning doing what he did best, absolutely nothing. Waiting for Lucretia to return to the room for 'lunch' proved to be an alarming easy task. That's how Vincent knew he was in love, HE was he one waiting, and he didn't care. He would do anything for Lucretia, and she would do the same for him.  
  
The sound of his room door opening and then slamming shut was what snapped him out of his reverie. Something was wrong. Vincent could tell by the look on Lucretia's face. But before he could open his mouth to ask what was wrong, she buried her head in his lap, crying.  
  
I between sobs, Vincent could make out what she was saying. "I'm sorry Vince! I'm so... SO sorry!"  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
She cried non-stop for several more minutes before answering, when she did though, Vincent wished she hadn't. "Today, I was in the lab with Dr. Hojo. We were alone, and he told me he knew about us."  
  
Now Vincent knew this was bad, Shinra was not overly fond of Employees fraternizing, and especially not high level personnel like a Turks and a lead scientist. But, Vincent somehow knew that was not what was bothering her. His suspicions were confirmed when, Lucretia looked up at him as if asking to go on. When she saw his face, she did.  
  
"And when I denied it, he showed me a tape, it was from one of the lab security cameras, it was that night you and I were alone in the lab." Vincent knew that night well, but he knew now was not the time to reminisce.  
  
"Go, on" He said.  
  
"Well I knew enough to keep my mouth shut. But, Vince, that wasn't the problem. In fact, Hojo said there was no problem, that the Security manager didn't even know the tape existed."  
  
Vincent heaved a sigh of relief, man he owed Hojo a lot, Shinra wasn't the problem there. It was the security manager he had been worried about. He was a Turks named Weston, and really the only man Vincent had ever been afraid of. If he had seen the tape, safe to say that Vincent would probably be without the comfort of some of his favorite extremities, namely his fingers and another more 'prominent' organ Lucretia had nicknamed 'little Vince'. Then he realized that there was still a reason that Lucretia had been crying, if not about their relationship, than what? He decided to stay silent in hopes that she would continue. She did.  
  
"Then he muttered something about his 'masterpiece' which I don't think I was supposed to hear and then, he told me that if I didn't want the tape to end up in the wrong hands that I would have to do something for him. Before I could ask what, he unzipped his pants and then... then he... he..." She couldn't finish before collapsing into tears again. She didn't need to finish.  
  
"He... raped you?" it was a needless question, but one he had to ask.  
  
"No... he told me it would have to be consensual to ensure the safety of the tape... so I ... I let him take me..."  
  
This time her head hit a pillow instead of Vincent's lap. She looked up, and saw that Vincent was wrapping a towel around his waist, his pistol 'Quiksilver' in his other hand. Rage smoldered in his eyes.  
  
Lucretia ran towards the door to stop him. "Wait! There was one more condition."  
  
"What?" he growled, "Just tell me, it'll give me another reason to kill the bastard."  
  
"That was one part of it. If you kill or even threaten him, his assistant will send the tape to Weston."  
  
"Then I'll fill two bodybags!"  
  
"No! He thought of that too, in the case of his assistant's untimely demise, Hojo has sent copies of the tape to his most trusted colleagues with explicit instructions. I don't know who they are, but they'll do as he says, Hojo is the Top scientist in all Shinra with the exception of Dr. Gast."  
  
Vincent sat down on the bed. Knowing he had been beaten. Hojo had obviously been planning this for a very long time. But, nothing could have prepared Vincent for what he heard next.  
  
"There's one more thing I forgot o mention..."  
  
He looked up at her. "What?"  
  
"Hojo said that if you and I cannot have sex for six weeks."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Actually I believe his specific words were 'Tell that Turks lover of yours to keep it in his pants until you can take a pregnancy test.'" Her face paled with shame.  
  
It took Vincent a second to grasp the full meaning, when he did, though; his faced blanched in horror. "You mean..?"  
  
"Yes Vince, if I'm not pregnant from today, than Hojo will have me again, and again, until I get pregnant, so you have to keep your hands off."  
  
Vincent could only gape, his face growing whiter and whiter...  
  
It had been six weeks, and it was time for the pregnancy test results. Lucretia was in the bathroom, while Hojo, and Vincent waited outside. It was all Vincent could do not to kill the man then and there.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Lucretia walked out, a grim look on her face. She hurled the test at Hojo and threw herself at Vincent, tears already streaking down her face. Vincent knew from Hojo's triumphant look that it had been positive. Lucretia was pregnant, and Vincent could do nothing to help. Despair echoed through his soul.  
  
"Come on in." Hojo said in a cold, oily voice. The door immediately burst open and half a dozen of Hojo's men came into the room. "Take the girl to lab A-2, to begin the infusions of mako and Jenova cells."  
  
Vincent wasn't stupid, he was a Turks after all, the application to become a Turks required that the applicant posses mental prowess as well as physical strength. Mako and Jenova cells were part of the experiment that was going on here, an enhanced super-soldier, treated from conception practically with Mako and living tissue from the Alien dubbed 'Jenova'. Dr. Gast had concluded that such treatments would be almost 100% fatal to the mother if attempted, so the original plan had been for a test-tube baby. Vincent remembered that Gast and Hojo had disagreed on this point, but Hojo had conceded to Gast because he was the superior authority. Vincent's guess was that Hojo hadn't exactly given up on his plan. Of course by the time this thought had coursed through his brain, one guard was dead from a bullet wound to the head, courtesy Quiksilver, and another was bleeding from a fatal head wound from Vincent's night stick.  
  
"You're not taking her!" Vincent yelled.  
  
"Do you really think so Vince?" An oily voice said from behind him. He turned to see Hojo, Tranquilizer gun in hand. He pointed Quiksilver...  
  
Hojo's trigger was faster. The needle took immediate effect; Vincent's shot went into the ceiling as he fell to the ground. He heard Lucretia screaming, as two remaining guards carried her away.  
  
Vincent could barely hold on to consciousness.  
  
"Nighty-night Vince." Hojo said in a cold, mirth-filled whisper.  
  
Vincent dropped off into hell with Hojo's laughter ring in his ears.  
  
---------------------  
  
Vincent Valentine woke up in a cold sweat, blinding pain in his head. He wept for many hours before finally drifting into a troubled sleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well, that's chapter one. In case you didn't catch it, the little blonde boy was a young Cloud and Vincent was at the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim, and I think it was fairly obvious who was saying 'Vince, Vince Vince.' In the torture scene. But if you didn't get it, you probably need to reread this chapter. Please Review. CSB out. 


End file.
